Codolf Hiller
Codolf Hiller is the aged and esteemed Ruler of Romatopia and former Chancellor of the New Roman Alliance. He was born in the capital city Berlin of his former nation Reichia. Hiller was born on the date of June the 21 of the year 1940. Hiller's first attempt at joining an alliance occurred some time in the fall of 2007. The alliance he "infultrated" was none other than that of The German Empire. Hiller was a member of the alliance for a total of thirty minutes, but when he was suspected of being a nazi he was banned. For sometime Hiller was well known for being Der Furhrer Des Reichia, and a very high ranking member of the former alliance Norden Verein. After the Continuum-NoV War Hiller evacuated the smoldering ruins of Reichia and founded the much more successful Romatopia. In the spring of 2008 Hiller went to several different alliances; none fitting his standards until he came upon the new alliance of The Malachite Empire where he stayed for over 60 days, but he was greatly wronged by the alliance's emperor and decided to leave his good friends behind and rejoin the NPO; only to find that his fire with them had burned out. In the fall of 2008, Codolf Hiller with longtime friend General Anderan formed The New Roman Alliance; and with a small army he personally oversaw the building of the new roman capital, Romania In September of 2008 While on a "tech raid" Codolf Hiller unknowingly declared war on the former emperor of the New Polar Order. Before he actually attacked the nation Hiller, relizing what he had done, offered an immediet peace proposle and appology to the former emperor. The emperor accepted the peace offer but that did not stop three NpO nations from picking the moment and destroying most of Romatopia's infrastructure, tech, and military. Hiller once again considered retirement. On September 19,2008 after conferming that he will never retire, Hiller took the name "Codolfus Hillerius" to accompany his title of NRA Chancellor. On October 4, 2008 Hiller won the NRA's first diplomatic victory by opening relations with The German Empire. On October 21, 2008 General Anderan declared the New Roman Alliance to be a compleat failure and awarded full Chancellorship to Codolf Hiller. Hiller began negotiating with the Malachite Empire for his return.In early Novenber 2008 Codolf Hiller successfully rejoined the malachite empire only to leave yet again for Pandemic on November 12, 2008. In December of 2008 Hiller was elected Co-War Chief of Pandemic, along with Forgottenonez. After several weeks of prosperity under Pandemic, Codolf Hiller formally joined Cyber Nations Tournament Edition on January 1, 2009. He joined the Roman Empire Alliance on January 2,2009. On March 29, 2009 Hiller's nation broke the 10,000 strength mark after nearly two years in cybernations. Credit can be given to Tech Trades in Pandemic. On Apr 22, 2009 the war against the NPO began. Hiller sprung into action and began directing the alliance along with fellow war chief Forgottenonez to join the war and assist Pandemic's protectorate VE with their war effort. The war ended for Hiller in triumph when he received the surrender termes from Mario11; the nation he had been at war with. For Pandemic the war ended with the collapse of the MCXA. On May 18, 2009 at 6:42 Hiller announced to Pandemic that he had Semi-Retired his nation, and himself from normal day to day activities in the alliance and on Cybernations. He commented he will continue to operate his nation everyday at the bare minimum activity. After four months in semi-retirement Codolf hiller and the nation of Romatopia broke the 20000ns barrier. Through the following months the financial market of romatopia began to slowly decline. Finally in late march 2010 the national debt reached an unconrollabel range about 33 million marks. This was too much for any one man to handle and it was decided to close the second generation of Reichia. At 11:36 am on may 2, 2010, Hiller made his final speech as emperor of Romatopia declairing the collaps of the economy to the public, and Pandemic alliance. Category:Individuals